


The Christmas Gift

by Pelissa



Series: MIA REU [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Chris is such a cheeky bastard, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Comic, Multi, Other, The perfect gift, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelissa/pseuds/Pelissa
Summary: Chris has the perfect present for Wesker. And another one. ;)A mini-comic with a cute dog in it (gosh, I love dogs).





	The Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere far in the future of the MiaREu series and I really needed to make this for myself for Christmas. xD

**Author's Note:**

> http://pelissa.tumblr.com/post/168834475256/the-christmas-gift-merry-christmas-everyone


End file.
